We propose to test the application of hypermedia as a health promotion technology for the worksite. Specifically, we plan to develop a hypermedia based communications tool for promoting worker health and safety on the job. The proposed program would be a health promotion and risk management tool as well as an information management tool. Because the nature of hypermedia is interactive and intuitive, it has the potential to make health-related information more accessible to employees who are at risk. Research has discovered a great deal about the causes of cancer and ways to prevent it, but many who could benefit from this research either do not know about it, or are not motivated to comply with directives for prevention. Hypermedia could be an important tool in overcoming these barriers. The concept represents a systematic application of existing knowledge toward the production of a new method for presenting health promotion and cancer prevention information to the workforce. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The program would be used at worksites within the government and industry. Support of the product comes from trade unions, insurance companies, and corporations, who stand to benefit in terms of increased productivity and reduced liability.